Cycle/DMR-09 to DMR-12
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-09 to DMR-12. DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God Each of these Outrage creatures cost 2 mana, have 1000 power and can reduce the summoning cost of their respective civilizations creature by 1 once a turn. * — Acroite, Start Dash * — Mypad, Start Dash * — BloodRayne, Start Dash * — Topgear, Start Dash * — Kerasas, Start Dash Each of these creatures have the Exile Creature card type as well as the "Doron Go" ability. * — Nike, Cosmo Cosmos / Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty * — Robby, Cho Alchemy / Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy * — Bhutan, Piggy Blues / British, Hell Blues * — Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon / Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun * — Global, Matter Horn / Goromaru, Horn Horn Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and cost 2 or 3. * — Vernelight, Hard Guard * — Nebula, Finalist Chain * — Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw * — Moped, Positiro Cannon * — Loxodonta, Primitive Elephant Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and have an ability while they are face-up in your shield zone. * — Jetstone, Over Size Dome * — Ikari, Hustle Commander * — Phantom, Rose Blossom * — Cromwell, Iron Cannon * — Canis, Wonderful One Each of these creatures have the "Kourin" ability that searches out their respective race, matching the races of the God Nova creatures. * — Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight * — Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack * — Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma * — Daidara, Izanai's Explosion * — Aurora, Izanai's Invitation * — Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat Each of these spells has the "Gravity Zero" keyword. * — Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick * — Niyare Get, Zero Trick * — Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick * — Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick * — Lalala Life, Faerie Trick * — God Wall, God Trick Each of these creatures with a "Shield Go" ability have a secondary ability that occurs while they are face-up in your shields. * — Steel, Ultra Defense * — Akashic, Knowledge Keeper * — Paranormal, Task Produce * — Zeroyon, the Chicken Race * — Salix, Coleman Each of these creatures feature an Exile Creature in their artwork. * — Nike Optic * — Robby Spiral Moonsault * — Bhutan Judgment * — Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 * — Global Navigation Each of these allied multicolored spells feature 2 abilities belong to their respective civilizations. * — Assist of Compassion and Mercy * — Assist of Knowledge and Weakness * — Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack * — Assist of Advance and Onslaught DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master Each of these spells are enemy-civilizations and have the "Shield Trigger" ability. * — Faerie Shower * — Curse of Resurrection and Clash * — Conflict of Defense and Slashing * — Carol's Flying Live Each of these creatures have Shield Go and allow you to destroy them immediately after summoning them. If you do at that time, they will have a spell like effect in addition to going to your shield zone. * — Duralumin, Eccentric Wall * — Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall * — Wickerman, Eccentric Wall * — Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall * — Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax Each of these spells have "Double Chance" in their name and allow you to use both abilities if you have an Exile creature in the battle zone. * — Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance * — Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance * — Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance * — Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance * — Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance Each of these creatures have the file:Shield Go.png Shield Go ability and have "Go Straight" in their name. * — Kohaku, Go Straight * — Elysium, Go Straight * — Elm Street, Go Straight * — Choinori, Go Straight * — Rhino, Go Straight Category:Cycles